


Subject Nine

by MahouBunnyBell



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouBunnyBell/pseuds/MahouBunnyBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seragaki Nain headcanon fic, covering his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed, unfinished fic ahoy! It’s just… been sitting in my docs for ages, and while I do totally want to finish it eventually, I’m not sure when I will get to it… Honestly, if you read it and would like to see me get my butt in gear to see how it ends do let me know. People prodding me is the biggest motivator when it comes to getting me to finish something.

He was four when he first started to register that there was an outside world, sitting in his room at the complex and listening to Father Heath talking to his strange visitors through the gap between the door and the wall. His young couldn’t really make out all of what they were saying, but a few parts registered with him.

“I don’t care how much you’re willing to pay, that child is a gift from god. Followers flock to me now that he’s here, and I refuse to give him up!”

The boy had heard those words from Father Heath’s mouth before. That he was a gift from god. He wasn’t sure what that meant, other than that three times a week he stood in front of the crowds of the complex’s residents while Father Heath preached about the coming end of the world and their need to be saved. And the part where all the disciples doted on him far more than any of the other children in the compound’s nursery. Because something about him made people feel good. It made them not want to look away.

It was how his life had always been, for as long as he could remember. His world was the compound of old buildings and throngs of worshipers preparing to leave this life behind to follow Father Heath, unattached to the material world.

But as he watched the men in suits leaving the compound through his window it occurred to him that there was a whole world outside that he’d never seen.

He wanted to see it.

-

It was probably about a month later when the little boy awoke to the sound of screams cutting through the silence of the compound. It should still have been dark out- only Father Heath and himself had electrical lighting in their quarters- but there were blinding lights glaring outside of his window, illuminating a scene of utter carnage.

The end of the world that Father Heath had predicted was here. Men in black clothing were slicing down the disciples. So that they could rise up into heaven? That’s what Father Heath claimed would happen, for those who truly believed.

“Child!”

The voice of a woman cut into his room, and the small child felt himself being lifted up by one of the followers. Where had she come from? He could recognize her, vaguely. One of the women who was always at the sermons, watching him, entranced. She had red hair, just like his.

It felt like that must have meant something. He didn’t know what, though.

“You need to stay quiet.” The woman murmured carrying him over to his wardrobe and tucking his small body inside of it. “Stay quiet and they won’t find you. It’s okay.”

The screams moved closer. The men dressed in black were getting closer.

He was afraid.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and the woman leaned in to kiss them away. “Hush now. Don’t worry. Just stay here.” She whispered. “And when it’s all over you’ll be free. You can go out and see all the wonderful things in the world that you haven’t had the chance to see yet.”

She pushed closed the door to the wardrobe, and he did his best to remain quiet as he waited for the screaming to stop. And stop it did. Eventually it faded into nothingness, and the boy fell asleep inside of his wardrobe, clutching onto some of the clothing kept there like it was his lifeline.

He hoped the woman would come back soon.

-

When he woke up he wasn’t inside the wardrobe anymore. He was in a white room, with people in white coats bent over him, prodding him. They speak to each other in hushed voices, but don’t seem to even notice he’s awake.

“Subject number nine. Male, age four. Red hair, red eyes, 13.15 kilos in weight…” One of the people- a woman- speaks into a box. Another- this one a man- looks down at him, and moves something to his mouth.

And the boy fades back into unconsciousness.

-

Subject number Nine as he was now known wasn’t sure how long he was kept in the white room, hooked to an IV and a bunch of beeping machines with the people in white taking notes on him. He woke up every now and then, but it all seemed like a strange dream. Heaven really wasn’t anything like Father Heath claimed it would be.

But then one day he woke up with a sickening pressure in his ears. And he wasn’t in the white room any longer.

“Oh, good. You’ve finally awoken, boy.” A voice called to him, and the groggy child turned to look at it’s source. An adult man, dressed in a spotless suit. Holding himself with an air of importance.

It wasn’t all that dissimilar to how Father Heath had carried himself.

“My name is Toue. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” The man continued, smiling in a way that Nine thought looked a little fake. “From this day forward we’re going to be like family. You’re already most precious to me.”

The room that they were in shook, and Nine flinched further back onto the chair that he was in. Toue chuckled.

“First time on a plane, I take it. That cult you’re from never traveled.” Toue moved to unhook Nine’s seat belt, and carried the little boy to one of the windows. Outside he could see white things like clouds floating below him.

“Is this heaven…?” Nine whispered, finally finding the will to speak. Toue shook his head.

“No, this is the real world. And it’s just waiting for you.” The businessman stroked Nine’s hair, chuckling a little to himself.

-

He was brought to his new home by guards who wore dark glasses and had wires plugged into their ears (Almost everyone he’d seen up until this point had the glasses and wires, come to think of it, even Toue).

Despite Toue’s claims, the ‘real world’ that Nine found waiting for him wasn’t all that different from the compound. The only difference was that the new home he arrived at didn’t have any windows to watch the sky from. His room was white and sterile and more than a little lonely.

The common area, however, was a different story. It had all sorts of amazing things piled up in it. Pictures and toys and books. The books were the most amazing things. Back at the compound there were only a few books, and they were completely full of words. These ones, however, were full of images. Beautiful images of things that the four year old had never dreamed of.

“What’s this?” He asked one of the guards, pointing to a picture in one of the books- a large one with ‘ATLAS’ written on the front, though the letters meant nothing to him.

The guard looked over his shoulder at the picture. “Peru.”

“Is it real?”

“Of course it’s real. People live there and everything.”

Nine wondered what those people would sound like.

-

Nine isn’t the only resident of the ‘new compound’, as he calls this place in his head. There are other children that live their too, though they are all older than him.

Two is a young woman with skin darker than anything Nine has ever seen, and hair that reminds him of the pitch-black wool that some of the sheep at the compound had. She smiles at him and pats his head, and Nine instantly decides that he likes Two. It helps that she can speak the same language that he does.

Seven is a boy probably around nine or ten years old, with dark blue hair and a serious expression. He sticks close to Two. Everyone sticks close to Two.

Eight is the closest to Nine’s age. She’s six, and as pretty as a doll with her brown ringlets. The first thing that she does is ask Nine to play with her, because it’s been so long since she’s had a playmate close to her own age. Two translated for him.

Five is there too, though Nine doesn’t get to meet him. Two says it’s because he hurts people. He’s the reason that Three isn’t there anymore, though Nine can’t really understand what that meant.

One, Four, and Six aren’t there either. Nine doesn’t know why.

It takes Nine a few weeks to realize something else about his new ‘siblings’. They all have powers. Two can captivate people with her eyes, Seven can influence people with his voice, and Eight has both. That’s why they were all here- because Toue wanted to understand how they could control people.

“That’s why the guards wear the hearing aids and glasses. So we can’t use our power on them.” Seven points out at breakfast one day, his english forced but clear enough for little Nine to understand.

“Not that any of us are that dangerous. Not like Five. We just make suggestions, we don’t break people.” Two replied with a sigh.

Nine blinked. “Does that mean I have a power too?”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Seven pointed out.


End file.
